Training Points
Source Istaria forums, primarily the post at http://community.istaria.com/forum/showthread.php?t=3875. Description Training points can be used to increase your statistics i.e. Strength, Dexterity, etc. Training points are gained when you increase your level. Only your highest level gives you Training Points i.e. if you are currently a level 10 Scout and also a level 10 Cleric, when you get to level 11 scount you get more Training Points. If you then switch to Cleric and reach level 11, you don't receive any additional Training Points. If you then made Cleric level 12, you would receive training points, and so on. You can access your Training Points by accessing the character screen and clicking on the training points link. Spending Advice Attributes Note that all skills are slightly increased by some or all of the four main attributes, so they have that value in addition to the specifics below. Skills Attributes are not used in crafting/gathering beyond their increase of such skills. Given the above, you can see that skills are generally more effective than attributes. However, attributes have a much wider application. 75% of the increase to skill from attributes comes from Dex for one handed attack skills, while 50% of the inrease is from Dex for two-handers. It's not telling you exactly how much percentage of Dex is added to the skills, but since an interpid soul could figure that out on their own anyway, I'll go ahead and tell you they always add up to 10%. So 5% of Dex and Strength is added to two hand weapon skills, for instance. Bows/Crossbows are treated the same as any other physical attack. Their only difference is they have range. Well, another small difference is ranged attacks cannot be parried. Combat Round Calculations Here's the basic flow of things in a combat "round": % To-Hit calc: Comparison of attacking skill * 3 + Dexterity/Focus against defender's Evasion/Magic Defense * 3 + Dexterity/Focus. Any attack chance to hit bonuses (i.e. Aura of Command) are added to attacking skill prior to this calculation. The result of this calculation modifies the base chance to hit. Hit check: A random percentage is "rolled". If it is above the %To-Hit calculated above, the attack misses and this process ends. Note that the following Block, Parry, and Dodge checks only apply if the attack (including spells) is from the currently engaged target. This means a target that you have engaged with the attack button, or have cast a repeat spell on. And obviously, you only get these checks if you have the corresponding ability and equipment (i.e. a shield for Block, a weapon for Parry). Block "contest" % calc: Comparison of defender's Shield skill against incoming attack skill modifies base chance to be eligible to block. No bonuses nor other attributes apply. Block "contest" check: A random percentage is "rolled". If it is below the % calculated above, the attack is eligible to be blocked. Block check: If eligible, a random percentage is "rolled". If it is below (20% + Block bonus), the attack is blocked. Parry only applies if you have a melee weapon equipped and the incoming attack is not a ranged attack. Parry "contest" % calc: Comparison of defender's equipped weapon skill against incoming attack skill modifies base chance to be eligible to parry. No bonuses nor other attributes apply. Parry "contest" check: A random percentage is "rolled". If it is below the % calculated above, the attack is eligible to be parried. Parry check: If eligible, a random percentage is "rolled". If it is below (20% + Parry bonus), the attack is parried. Dodge "contest" % calc: Comparison of defender's evasion skill against incoming attack skill modifies base chance to be eligible to dodge. No bonuses nor other attributes apply. Dodge "contest" check: A random percentage is "rolled". If it is below the % calculated above, the attack is eligible to be dodged. Dodge check: If eligible, a random percentage is "rolled". If it is below (20% + Dodge bonus), the attack is dodged. Damage: Weapon/Spell damage + Strength/Power * Attack Delay + Attack Skill * Attack Delay - Target's Armor * Attack Delay All the modifications are divided by values that I'm not going to reveal at this time, but as stated originally, Strength/Power is 50% more valued than Skill, and Armor is slightly more valued than Strength/Power. The above result is then put through a Gaussian randomizer to give greater variety. When damage is being calculated for a damage over time effect or a damage shield, the Strength/Power and attack skill are inherited from the values used to give the target that effect. For instance, the Engulf effect will have damage based on the Power and flame skill of the caster, because that was the attribute and skill used in the Engulf attack itself. Category:Info